Totalmente Marotos  O começo
by Sra. Black e Srta. Potter
Summary: Primeira Fic da Serie Totalmente Marotos... Sirius resolve criar Harry depois da morte de Tiago e Lilian, encontra uma antiga paixão e recebe uma noticia inesperada... Sim, eu mudei o nome da fic
1. Trailer

_**Trailer**_

_**Quando Sirius Black tem uma idéia ninguém a tira de sua cabeça...**_

_**E criar Harry depois da mortes de seus pais Lilian e Tiago Potter foi uma delas...**_

– O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou a mulher. Sirius não respondeu, passou reto e pegou Harry no colo. Já ia dar meia volta quando Petúnia parou na frente dele – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

– Levando Harry comigo antes que o feitiço não saia mais – Respondeu ele.

– E o que você é dele? – continuou perguntando ela.

– Eu sou padrinho. Vou levá-lo. E você não vai me impedir – Ele passou reto pela mulher.

_**Aprender a cuidar de uma criança vai ser mais difícil que ele pensava... Mas ele vai poder contar com uma antiga paixão...**_

Voltou para o seu quarto pra colocar uma roupa quando a campanhinha tocou, quando abriu a porta ficou surpreso ao ver uma mulher morena de cabelos cacheados até o meio das costas, com olhos azuis e belo corpo vestida com um vestido vinho até os joelhos. Marlene McKinnon, sua ex-colega de escola, por quem também nutria uma paixão nos tempos de escola, mas que não era correspondido.

– McKinnon? O que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou ele.

_**Ela poderá ensiná-lo a ser pai...**_

– Como você pretende cuidar de uma criança, Sirius?

–Cuidando. Não é tão difícil. E Harry puxou Lily, ele é calmo.

– Mesmo assim, Sirius. E se ele ficar doente? E se ele ficar com alguma coisa? Você sabe trocar fraudas?

– Se ele ficar doente eu o levo em um medi-bruxo. E sim eu sei trocar fraudas.

– Ah é?

– Sim, por quê?

Marlene levou Harry até Sirius e o entregou. Ele a olhou questionador.

– Harry esta precisando trocar as frauda dele – Ela fez uma cara pensativa e olhou para Harry no colo de Sirius – Acho melhor um banho.

_**... E ele poderá ter uma desculpa para ter ela ao seu lado novamente...**_

– Ei, Lene – Chamou.

– Sim? – Falou ela perto da porta.

– Onde você esta morando? – Perguntou ele.

– Eu estava me escondendo pra falar a verdade. Agora estou no caldeirão furado. Por quê?

– Bom... Aqui é bem grande... E eu vou precisar de ajuda para cuidar do Harry... Você poderia ficar aqui. Eu soube que a casa da sua família foi destruída... O que você acha? – Perguntou ele de novo.

_**Mas uma noticia inesperada pode deixar a cabeça de todos confusa...**_

– Sirius – Chamou ela – uma coruja. Olha – Sirius olhou para a janela que Marlene apontava. Havia uma coruja que batia no vidro da janela tentando chamar atenção. Então soltou, delicadamente, Marlene foi até a janela e deixou a coruja entrar, esta jogou uma carta no chão e foi embora. Sirius abaixou e pegou a carta:

_**Sr. Sirius Black**_

_**O senhor está sendo convocado ao Ministério da Magia para instituir e disciplinar a guarda compartilhada da menor Lyra Alya Black filha de Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange, estando esta presa em azkaban.**_

_**Te esperamos as 15h no dia 20 de novembro na seção de Execução de Leis sala 7 – Assuntos Jurídicos.**_

_**Atenciosamente Ministra da Magia.**_

– O que foi Sirius? – Perguntou Marlene vendo a reação de Sirius ao ler a carta – O que diz a carta?

Sem ver a reação de Sirius Marlene pegou a carta e começou a ler.

– Sirius – Chamou ela sem saber exatamente o que falar – Sirius olha aqui. Olha pra mim – Sirius foi virando a cabeça de vagar e olhou para Marlene.

– Isso só pode estar brincando com a minha cara. Faz eu não tenho uma filha, ainda mais uma filha da Bellatrix. Eu não há quase dois anos.

_**Mas ele pode descobrir que não vai ser tão ruim assim ter uma filha...**_

– E você não esta nenhum pouquinho preocupado se ela for sua filha?

– Pra falar a verdade não. Eu sempre quis ter um filho. Já tem o Harry, não vai ser tão difícil assim. Quem sabe você não pode me ajudar a cuidar dela?

– Quem sabe. Até que seria legal vir aqui e ver você cuidando de duas crianças.

– Seria né. Eu adoro crianças e além do mas eu vou ter você do meu lado me ajudando.

– Você tem sérios problemas Sirius Black. É mais uma criança aqui. Você não vai conseguir sozinho.

– E que disse que eu preciso fazer isso sozinho? – Perguntou ele no ouvido dela.

_**Mas não vai ser tão fácil assim ser pai...**_

– Bom Sirius eu vou tirar essa cruz das suas costas. Eu posso ficar com Lyra. Não se preocupe, não vai precisar ter uma criança no teu pé. É só assinar alguns pergaminhos – Falou Narcisa indicando alguns pergaminhos que apareceram magicamente na mesa no centro da sala onde estavam sentados.

– Quem disse que eu não a quero? Sei que você não esta fazendo isso por mim, muito menos por sua irmã. Eu a quero. Ela é minha filha Narcisa.

– Qualquer idiota pode ser pai hoje em dia. Ora Sirius, logo você, o irresponsável e imaturo da família. Você não tem capacidade para cuidar de uma criança.

– Claro que tenho.

_**Vai existir obstáculos...**_

– Vamos lá Sirius. Deixe de bobeiras. Você nem é casado. E eu soube que você adotou o Potter. Não dou nem um mês para aquele menino ser tirado de você.

– Ai que você se engana querida prima. Em breve vai existir mais uma Sra. Black.

– E quem vai ser a louca? – Perguntou ela debochando.

– Marlene McKinnon.

Narcisa soltou uma gostosa risada e olhou para Sirius ainda com um ar de deboche.

– Você se casar com a McKinnon? Essa é boa.

– Escuta Narcisa, eu vou me casar sim com Marlene e vou levar a minha filha comigo.

– Você nem sabia que ela existia até alguns dias atrás. Por que agora?

– Eu não sabia porque a tua irmã não me contou.

_**Com um acordo no meio do caminho...**_

– Eu proponho um acordo.

– Não vou fazer acordos com você Narcisa. Vou levá-la e você não vai fazer nada – Se alterou Sirius levantando e batendo os punhos na mesa esquecendo-se de que não estavam só ele e Narcisa na sala.

– Não seja estúpido Sirius. Não iriam dar a guarda da criança a você. Nem saberia que ela existe se não fosse por essa palhaçada. Se não existir um acordo aqui você nunca a vera. É um acordo que vai lhe favorecer mais do que a mim.

– E qual seria esse acordo? – Perguntou ele contrariado sentando-se novamente.

– Se você se casar mesmo em um mês pode ficar com a guarda de Lyra, mas somente se você se casar no máximo em um mês e esse casamento durar por mais um mês. Se você conseguir isso ficara com a guarda dela e só estou pedindo que eu possa conviver com ela.

_**Aceitar? Ou não aceitar?...**_

– Chega de perguntas Sirius. Vai fazer o acordo ou não?

– Okay. Temos um acordo.

_**Mas nenhum acordo é feito sem condições... E Sirius vai ter que cumprir tudo direitinho...**_

– Ainda mal começou, mas ela é linda e você tinha razão não da pra negar que ela é minha filha. Só tem uma coisinha mínima.

– Como assim "coisinha mínima"?

– Nós temos que conversar Lene, eu acho que fiz uma besteira e você não vai concordar – Sirius pegou Lyra e colocou em um tapete com alguns brinquedos e puxou a mão da Lene a levando para a sala e sentando com ela em um sofá.

– E então? Pra que todo esse mistério? O que pode ser tão ruim assim que eu não vá concordar?

– Sabe lá no ministério estava a Narcisa, e ela estava querendo a guarda da Lyra e como eu não a cedi ela propôs um acordo. Eu tinha que me casar em um mês e ficar pelo manos um mês casado eu ganho a guarda de Lyra e ela quer algumas visitas, o que eu não me importo.

_**Mas no fim tudo sempre da certo...**_

– Eu aceito me casar com você, Sirius.

_**Estrelando Sirius Black...**_

– Ah ótimo. Não gosto da idéia de você em qualquer lugar com qualquer pessoa.

– Ciúmes Black?

– Nem nos seus melhores sonhos McKinnon.

E _**Marlene McKinnon...**_

– Que bom que ela já dormiu. Agora você é inteiramente minha – Falou ele.

– Eu posso me acostumar rapidamente com isso.

_**Na Primeira Fic da Serie Totalmente Marotos**_

_**Em breve**_

_**Aqui no Fanfiction**_

_**Escrita por D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**N/A: Essa fic eu já planejava posta-la a mto tempo... Mas decidi fazer pelo menos alguns caps para deixá-los prontos**

**Sinopse: Sirius decide criar Harry por seu querido amigo Tiago Pontas Potter, mas descobre que Bellatrix ****Lestrange tem uma filha que é dele e não quer a criança... Agora Almofadinhas vai ter que se acostumar com a vida de pai de menina e padrinho do filho de seu melhor amigo.**

**Totalmente Marotos**

Um homem alto, moreno e alto de cabelos negro que caiam displicentes em seus olhos andava pelas ruas escuras de Londres. Seu rosto estava marcado por lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos, antes azuis, agora vermelhos. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos. Ele também aparentava cansaço. Seu nome? Sirius Black, ou como era conhecido por seus amigo, Almofadinhas.

Esse era o motivo de suas lagrimas. (E da raiva também)

Amigos.

Seu amigo Tiago Pontas Potter e sua mulher Lilian Evsns-Potter acabara de morrer nas mãos de um assassino loco e perigoso que queriam o pequeno Harry, filho dos amigos, e seu afilhado. Felizmente Harry havia sobrevivido. Culpa de quem? Outro amigo. Pedro Pettigrew. Um rato covarde que havia contado onde seus amigos estavam escondidos para o assassino maníaco os levando a morte.

Mas prometera a Tiago e a ruiva que iria cuidar de Harry. Estava nesse momento indo para a casa dos parentes da ruiva que iria ficar com a criança. Trouxas. O pior tipo de trouxas que ele conhecia. Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que os conheceu. Balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar as lembranças. Olhou para seu relógio, faltava pouco para que o feitiço que Dumbledore falara a ele mais cedo ficasse para sempre. Tinha que se apressar. Começou a andar um pouco mais rápido e percebeu que já estava na rua da casa.

Apressou mais o passo e viu a casa. Foi até a porta e percebeu que dentro da casa estava tendo uma discussão. Apertou a campanhinha e depois de algum tempo a porta foi aberta por um homem gordo vestido de pijama. Ele olhou Sirius de cima a baixo e começou a encará-lo.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou o homem.

– Sirius Black. Estou atrás do meu afilhado, Harry Potter – Respondeu Sirius calmamente.

– Então você conhece o pirralho? – Perguntou o homem. Sirius que não estava em um bom dia ergueu a varinha no pescoço do homem.

– Não fale assim do meu afilhado. Para seu bem – Sirius sem pedir licença empurrou o homem gordo e entro na casa olho para os lado e encontro seu afilhado em um sofá quase pegando no sono e uma mulher loira parada de frente para o sofá. Lembro que a mulher era a irmã de Lily, Petúnia.

– O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou a mulher. Sirius não respondeu, passou reto e pegou Harry no colo. Já ia dar meia volta quando Petúnia parou na frente dele – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

– Levando Harry comigo antes que o feitiço não saia mais – Respondeu ele.

– E o que você é dele? – continuou perguntando ela.

– Eu sou padrinho. Vou levá-lo. E você não vai me impedir – Ele passou reto pela mulher. E rapidamente saiu da casa. Ouviu a porta se fechada atrás de si. Deu um suspiro e começou a andar.

Depois de alguns minutos já estava em frente ao apartamento que havia comprado logo depois que saiu de Hogwarts. Entrou e levou Harry para um dos quartos que tinha no apartamento. Abriu a parto acendeu a luz. O quarto era amplo com as cores vermelho e dourado com uma bandeira da grifinória em cima de um berço branco, havia uma estante com alguns livros infantis, uma cômoda grande, uma poltrona branca, uma porta que levava ao banheiro e vários brinquedos espalhados. Ainda se lembrava de quando fez o quarto. Quando soube que a ruiva estava grávida começou a escolher os moveis do quarto alegando que Harry precisava de um quarto na casa do padrinho para quando fosse dormir em seu apartamento.

Colocou Harry no berço e ficou lá algum tempo. Tinha tido um dia difícil precisava dormir. Foi até seu quarto que ficava em frente ao quarto de Harry. O quarto era cinza com uma grande cama, um grada-roupas igualmente grande, com uma escrivaninha, uma porta que dava ao banheiro e uma grande varanda do lado. Foi até o banheiro, tomou um longo banho e deitou-se para dormir. Ficou algum tempo pensando em Tiago e na ruiva depois se lembrou de Harry. Como faria para cuidar sozinho de Harry? Era o que ele pensava. Dormiu algum tempo depois.

Sirius acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça ouvindo um barulho ao fundo. Instantaneamente lembrou-se de Harry levantou em um pulo e foi até o quarto do afilhado. Harry ainda dormia em seu berço, foi para cozinha mandar a empregada, Amanda, preparar alguma coisa pra Harry comer quando acordasse. Voltou para o seu quarto pra colocar uma roupa quando a campanhinha tocou, quando abriu a porta ficou surpreso ao ver uma mulher morena de cabelos cacheados até o meio das costas, com olhos azuis e belo corpo vestida com um vestido vinho até os joelhos. Marlene McKinnon, sua ex-colega de escola.

– McKinnon? O que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou ele.

–Nossa quanta educação Black. Eu vim te ver. Soube de Tiago e da Lily, queria só saber como você estava – Respondeu ela. Ele ficou encarando-a pó algum tempo com um olhar curioso – Então, não vai me convidar para entrar? – Perguntou ela. Sirius apenas deu passagem para ela e fecho a porta. Voltou para a cozinha para ver se a mamadeira de Harry já estava pronta – Pra quem é essa mamadeira?

– Para Harry, lógico.

– O que Harry está fazendo aqui?

– Ele vai ficar comigo. Prometi para Tiago que cuidaria de e... – Sirius foi interrompido por um choro de criança. Foi para o quarto de Harry e Marlene o seguiu. Abriu a porta de vagar e viu Harry apoiado no berço chorando. Fez menção de ir até o berço mas Marlene foi mais rápida e pegou Harry no colo que instantaneamente parou de chorar.

– Nossa. Você que decorou o quarto? – Perguntou Marlene observando o quarto.

– Pontas e eu – Respondeu ele voltando para a cozinha para pegar a mamadeira já pronta. Ela foi atrás.

– Como você pretende cuidar de uma criança, Sirius?

–Cuidando. Não é tão difícil. E Harry puxou Lily, ele é calmo.

– Mesmo assim, Sirius. E se ele ficar doente? E se ele ficar com alguma coisa? Você sabe trocar fraudas?

– Se ele ficar doente eu o levo em um medi-bruxo. E sim eu sei trocar fraudas.

– Ah é?

– Sim, por quê?

Marlene levou Harry até Sirius e o entregou. Ele a olhou questionador.

– Harry esta precisando trocar as frauda dele – Ela fez uma cara pensativa e olhou para Harry no colo de Sirius – Acho melhor um banho.

– Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ele.

– Claro que sim. Sirius, ele é uma criança que não sabe ir ao banheiro sozinho. Eu te ajudo.

– Não preciso da sua ajuda McKinnon – Sirius voltou para o quarto de Harry pegou algumas coisas que achava que precisaria e foi ao banheiro. Entrou e ficou um pouco pensativo, Marlene ficou-o olhando com um sorriso de lado – Okay. Você venceu. Não sei trocar fraudas e não sei dar banho nele.

– Vem, eu te ensino – Marlene conjurou uma banheira de criança colocou água morna pegou Harry novamente e comeu a ensinar Sirius como dar banho em Harry.

**xxxXxxx**

– Você até que leva jeito com crianças Marlene – Sirius falou brincando com Harry. Já tinham dado banho e alimentado a criança agora estavam no chão do quarto de Harry brincando com alguns brinquedos.

– É eu sei. Adoro crianças – Ficaram algum tempo em silencio até Marlene levantar do chão e caminhar até a porta do quarto – Sirius eu já estou indo.

Observou Marlene se afastar. Sirius levantou-se deixando Harry ainda brincando com o seu brinquedo sentado no chão e foi atrás de Marlene.

– Ei, Lene – Chamou.

– Sim? – Falou ela perto da porta.

– Onde você esta morando? – Perguntou ele.

– Eu estava me escondendo pra falar a verdade. Agora estou no caldeirão furado. Por quê?

– Bom... Aqui é bem grande... E eu vou precisar de ajuda para cuidar do Harry... Você poderia ficar aqui. Eu soube que a casa da sua família foi destruída... O que você acha? – Perguntou ele de novo.

Ela pareceu ponderar por um tempo e olhou para Sirius. Ele a olhava fixamente.

– Hum... Não sei não... Só estou esperando liberarem o cofre da minha família para comprar uma casa.

– Essas coisas demoram. E até lá você pode ficar aqui. E me ajudar com Harry. Então?

– Até que não é má idéia. Eu poderia ficar de olho em você e no Harry. Mas eu preciso trabalhar. Eu estou fazendo um estagio no _St_**. **_Mungus falta pouco agora._

– Você não precisa passar o dia aqui. É só me ajudar a cuidar do Harry. Você fica até sair o dinheiro da sua família. E aqui também tem mais conforto. E você ainda vai ter a honra da minha compania.

– Até que não é má idéia. Odeio ficar trancada naquele quarto o dia todo sem ninguém pra conversar.

– Então está decidido. Você vem pra cá ainda hoje. Vou preparar um quarto para você.

– Vou ir pegar minhas coisas – Ela falou saindo do apartamento. Sirius sorriu e chamou Amanda e mandou que preparasse um quarto de hóspede para Marlene. Tomou um banho e passou o resto da manhã com Harry.

Estava tentando fazer Harry andar quando a campanhinha tocou um elfo atendeu e deixou Marlene, que carregava duas malas, entrar para o apartamento.

– Marlene você chegou! Fica parada ai, o Harry já esta quase andando.

Sirius pegou a mãozinha de Harry e o colocou Harry de frente para Marlene, esta se abaixou e ficou chamando Harry. Harry começou a dar risada e tentou caminhar até Marlene, foi um pouco cambaleante, mas chego e se agarrou nela.

– Viu? Meu afilhado deu os primeiros passos. Vem aqui garoto – Chamou Harry, este fez a mesma coisa que antes só que em direção de Sirius. Ele pegou Harry no colo e o girou no ar – Isso ai garoto – Falou ele.

Ficaram algum tempo ensinando Harry a andar e foram almoçar. Passaram o dia apenas brincando com Harry. De noite o colocaram para dormir e foram para seus respectivos quartos.

**xxxXxxx**

**Primeiro cap pra vocs... Espero que gostem dessa fic... Só ra deixar bem claro umas coisinhas:**

**1-A Lene não morreu nessa fic como já deu pra perceber...**

**2-Essa fic já estava sendo planejada a mtoo tempo... Eu fiz ela com a minha imaginação fértil então não me xinguem...**

**3-Essa fic é cutinha okay?**

**Espero que vocs gostem...**

**Até a proxima...**

**Bjoos**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Chego, chego, chego... Feliz, feliz, feliz... Lê ai gente que o cap ta bom**_

– Acorda Sirius – Chamava Marlene – Até o Harry já acordou. Vamos levanta, ele não para quieto e a culpa é sua. Vamos me ajuda. Acorda – Estava a quase 10 minutos chamando Sirius para acordar. Já morava com Harry e Sirius fazia uma semana, pegara o habito de acordar com o resmungo Harry logo pela manhã e acordava Sirius logo depois. Sirius sempre agitava Harry de manhã o que fazia o garoto ficar elétrico. E sempre Marlene que tinha que tentar "acalmar" Harry.

– O que foi Marlene? – Perguntou ele ainda sonolento.

– Acorda. Já é de manhã e Harry esta elétrico. Não consigo acalmá-lo. Ele quer você Sirius – Continuava chamando. Nessa semana em que morava com Sirius já tinha se acostumado com acordar ele e todas as manias dele (Principalmente o habito de dormir só com a calça do pijama)

– Me deixa dormir mais um pouco. Hoje é sábado! Me deixa descansar.

– Vou jogar água como ontem Sirius – Marlene falou em tom ameaçador. Sirius resmungou um pouco e levantou da cama.

– Pronto. Estou de pé. Cadê o Harry?

– Na cozinha. Ia dar o café da manhã dele, mas decidi te esperar. Vamos, estou com fome.

Sirius levantou e foram em direção a cozinha. Harry estava sentado em um cadeirão todo lambuzado de abobora amassada, brincando feliz com a colher. Quando viu Sirius ergueu as mãozinhas em direção a ele.

– E ai garotão? – Falou Sirius bagunçando o cabelo de Harry. Sirius já estava com mais animo nos últimos dias. Não ficava tão triste de noite, ter Harry e Marlene em sua casa estava sendo ótimo. Ele se dava bem com Marlene, e esta ajudava muito com Harry. Quem visse os três juntos pensariam que era uma família.

– Hum... Sirius? – Chamou Marlene quando já estavam sentados na mesa tomando café.

– Sim?

– Segunda vou voltar a trabalhar. Temos que arranjar alguém pra cuidar do Harry – Falou ela.

– Tenho que ver alguém pra ficar com ele. Sabe, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho com qualquer um. Vou procurar alguém, Lene, não se preocupe.

Tomaram o resto do café em silencio, por exceção de Harry que brincava com a colher, e levantaram. Marlene foi limpar Harry e Sirius foi para seu quarto colocar uma roupa. Depois de trocado foi para o quarto do afilhado. Encontrou Marlene trocando Harry e cantando alguma coisa.

– Sabe Lene você daria uma ótima mãe – Falou ele se aproximando de onde ele estava com Harry. Ela virou-se para falar com ele, mas se arrependeu. Sirius estava com o rosto quase colado com o dela, dava até para sentir a respiração quente dele, e o hálito de menta. Ele foi se aproximando mais, e mais, até encostar os lábios nos dela.

No começo, o beijo foi calmo, mas à medida que o beijo ia passando se aprofundava mais. Sirius passou a mão na cintura fina de Marlene que a puxou mais pra si, e esta passou os braços pelo pescoço do maroto. Se separam quando ouviram um baque surdo do chão.

– Harry – Falaram juntos quando perceberam que o que tinha caído era Harry, e este por outro lado só ria.

– Ainda bem que tinha o tapete pra ele cair não é – Falou Sirius se abaixando para pegar Harry do chão.

– Nós temos que tomar mais cuidado, Sirius – Disse Marlene pegando Harry no colo e o colocando na poltrona, ajoelhou-se de frente para ele e começou a procurar algum machucado causado pela queda.

– Lene ele não caiu nem um metro, e ainda por cima caiu em cima de um tapete. Para de paranóia.

– Isso não é paranóia Sirius, ele podia ter se machucado – Falou ela colocando Harry no chão para brincar com os brinquedos espalhados pelo quarto – Espero que, quando eu ir para minha casa, você tome bastante cuidado com ele, se não você perce– Parou de falar quando sentiu Sirius puxando-a e selando o seu lábio com o dele. Marlene resistiu um pouco, mas logo passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sirius e puxou mais pra si.

Algum tempo depois (o que para os dois pareceram horas) se separaram ofegantes. Marlene fitou Sirius, que parecia satisfeito com seu feito, e saiu do quarto e ele foi atrás.

– Lene – Chamou ele quando estava quase em seu quarto – Lene – Chamou de novo. Dessa vez ela já estava dentro do quarto quase fechando a porta se não fosse pelo pé de Sirius.

– Isso... Isso... Isso está errado Sirius – Falou ela quando Sirius entrou no quarto e a segurou pela cintura.

– O que nos impede? – Perguntou ele se aproximando do rosto e passando os braços pela cintura dela– Que eu saiba você não tem compromissos. E nem eu. Podemos ficar todos juntos Lene, Harry, você e eu.

– Sirius – Chamou ela – uma coruja. Olha – Sirius olhou para a janela que Marlene apontava. Havia uma coruja que batia no vidro da janela tentando chamar atenção. Então soltou, delicadamente, Marlene foi até a janela e deixou a coruja entrar, esta jogou uma carta no chão e foi embora. Sirius abaixou e pegou a carta:

_**Sr. Sirius Black**_

_**O senhor está sendo convocado ao Ministério da Magia para instituir e disciplinar a guarda compartilhada da menor Lyra Alya Black filha de Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange, estando esta presa em azkaban.**_

_**Te esperamos as 15h no dia 20 de novembro na seção de Execução de Leis sala 7 – Assuntos Jurídicos.**_

_**Atenciosamente Ministra da Magia.**_

– O que foi Sirius? – Perguntou Marlene vendo a reação de Sirius ao ler a carta – O que diz a carta?

Sem ver a reação de Sirius Marlene pegou a carta e começou a ler.

– Sirius – Chamou ela sem saber exatamente o que falar – Sirius olha aqui. Olha pra mim – Sirius foi virando a cabeça de vagar e olhou para Marlene.

– Isso só pode estar brincando com a minha cara. Faz eu não tenho uma filha, ainda mais uma filha da Bellatrix. Eu não há quase dois anos.

– Eu arredondaria para um ano e uns dez meses – Ela comentou – Você teve alguma coisa com a sua prima Sirius? – Perguntou ela seria olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

– Na verdade não. Foram só duas vezes. Mas eu tenho certeza que eu me cuidei. Eu não sou o tipo de cara que sai por ai engravidando qualquer uma principalmente a Bellatrix.

– Essa sua prima não é casada?

– Sim. Na época o Lestrange tinha ido "viajar". Pelo menos foi o que ela disse.

– Nossa ela traiu o cara e ainda engravida. Mas parece que vocês se divertiram muito, não é. E o resultado foi uma linda menininha de cabelos negros cacheados e de olhos azuis.

– Como sabe que ela é assim? – Perguntou ele. Marlene apenas deu de ombros e saiu andando em direção ao quarto de Harry, ele a seguiu.

– Não sei. É um Black não é? Então com certeza é assim. E você mesmo disse uma vez, em Hogwarts, que seus filhos seriam todos como você.

– E você vai comigo até o ministério, não é, Lenezinha? – Pediu com sorrisinho.

– Nem pensar Sirius. Você tem que resolver isso sozinho. Você vai conhecer sua _filhinha _– Falou ela dando risada – Quem sabe nós não podemos sair para almoçar e depois nos encontramos quando você voltar com a sua _filhinha_.

– Eu nem sei se ela é minha filha. Pode ser filha do marido dela.

– Por que ela mentiria pra você? Você não disse que ela te odeia?

– Eu não sei Marlene. E de qualquer jeito não consigo me imaginar com uma filha.

– É como o Harry Sirius. Vai se arrumar, nós iremos passear antes do almoço. Alias dia 20 nós podemos ir almoçar fora. O que você acha? Eu queria mesmo visitar uns amigos.

– Amigos? Que amigos? Você não pretende ir pra qualquer lugar, não é? Ainda mais com o Harry.

– Eles não são quaisquer amigos Sirius e, com certeza, não é qualquer lugar. Eu vou visitar os Weasley. Molly acabou de ter uma filha, Gina, eu vou visitá-la. Faz tempo que não os vejo.

– Ah ótimo. Não gosto da idéia de você em qualquer lugar com qualquer pessoa.

– Ciúmes Black?

– Nem nos seus melhores sonhos McKinnon.

– Vai logo se arrumar Sirius.

– 'Ta muito cedo Lene.

– Você eu não sei, mas eu ainda tenho que dar banho no Harry e também tomar banho.

– Quer ajuda? – Perguntou ele com um sorrisinho maroto.

– Sei dar banho no Harry, obrigada – Respondeu ela.

– Eu estava falando de você – Falou ele passando as mãos pela cintura fina de Marlene a puxando para mais perto de si.

– Nem vem Sirius – Falou ela tentando se soltar inutilmente. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela e fui subindo até chegar aos lábios beijo-a. – Chega Sirius. Como você pode pensar nisso depois de descobrir que tem uma filha da sua prima?

– Eu já sabia que ela estava grávida – Falou indiferente – Só tinha pensado que o Lestrange era o pai e não eu – Completou ao ver a cara de Marlene.

– E você não esta nenhum pouquinho preocupado se ela for sua filha?

– Pra falar a verdade não. Eu sempre quis ter um filho. Já tem o Harry, não vai ser tão difícil assim.

– Você tem sérios problemas Sirius Black. É mais uma criança aqui. Você não vai conseguir sozinho.

– E que disse que eu preciso fazer isso sozinho? – Perguntou ele no ouvido dela.

– Isso – Começou ela fazendo um gesto com a mão apontando para Sirius e ela – nunca daria certo Sirius.

– Por favor, Lene. Você poderia ficar aqui comigo. Com Harry. Iria ser tão bom. Eu detesto ficar sozinho nessa casa e eu preciso da sua ajuda.

– Não sei não Sirius. E se acontecer alguma coisa? Se eu me envolver com alguém? Ou quiser ter minha vida? Como vai ser?

– Você ainda não entendeu, não é? – Perguntou ele, Marlene fez uma expressão confusa – Eu não quero você aqui só pra me ajuda. Eu quero você comigo Lene. Pra sempre. Marlene McKinnon você aceita se casar comigo?

_**xxxXxxx**_

_**Geente chego rapidinho nééh? Essa fic já ta pronta então eu vou posta-la rápido... um dia sim um dia não então eu só vou postar de novo, se não der nenhum problema, Terça-Feira (22/04) E como eu já disse ela não vai demorar muito pra ficar pronta...**_

_**Qem gosta de Lily&Tiago eu tenho uma fic chamada "Uma chance de amar" (UCDA) quem quiser ler vai lá no meu perfil que 'ta lá...**_

_**Até a proxima...**_

_**Tchau...**_

_**Bjão**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	4. Capitulo 3

Depois de muita conversa Marlene e Sirius finalmente se acertaram. Marlene um pouco incerta resolveu ver como as coisas ficariam para saber se Sirius seria a pessoa certa. Os dias passaram voando e rapidamente dia 20 de novembro chegara como combinado almoçaram juntos e cada um foi para um lado diferente, mas não antes de Marlene beijar Sirius com carinho e desejar um "Boa Sorte". Marlene seguiu com Harry para casa dos Weasley e Sirius aparatou na porta do Ministério da Magia. Um pouco antes de saírem de casa Sirius e Marlene conversaram sobre a possível paternidade de Sirius pela filha de Bellatrix. Decidiram que iriam ficar com a criança ela sendo ou não filha de Sirius. Apesar de já ter o pressentimento de que a criança seria sua filha.

Passou pela porta do Ministério subiu direto para a seção de execução de leis, passou por alguns corredores até chegar em uma grande porta de carvalho e acima um grande _"7" _entrou sem cerimônias, na sala estava Narcisa Black-Malfoy, sua prima que não via desde que saíra de Hogwarts, um homem que não conhecia, seu adivo-bruxo, Douglas Miller, que chamara de ultima hora – e agora vendo Narcisa ali sentada sabia que iria precisar – e Millicent Bagnold ministra da magia sentados em volta de uma mesa de madeira.

– Oh, Sr. Black, bem na hora – Levantou-se a ministra erguendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, Sirius apenas a cumprimentou e sentou-se do lado de seu adivo-bruxo – Bom... Houve uma interferência de Narcisa Malfoy para a guarda da criança, Sr. Black. A Sra. Malfoy deseja a guarda da criança. Deixarei vocês sozinhos por 30 minutos para tentarem um acordo amigável, mas se não chegarem a um acordo a justiça ira interferir – Mandou um olhar srio para Sirius e Narcisa – com licença – Acrescentou saindo da sala deixando-os sozinhos.

– Bom Sirius eu vou tirar essa cruz das suas costas. Eu posso ficar com Lyra. Não se preocupe, não vai precisar ter uma criança no teu pé. É só assinar alguns pergaminhos – Falou ela indicando alguns pergaminhos que apareceram magicamente na mesa no centro da sala onde estavam sentados.

– Quem disse que eu não a quero? Sei que você não esta fazendo isso por mim, muito menos por sua irmã. Eu a quero. Ela é minha filha Narcisa.

– Qualquer idiota pode ser pai hoje em dia. Ora Sirius, logo você, o irresponsável e imaturo da família. Você não tem capacidade para cuidar de uma criança.

– Claro que tenho.

– Vamos lá Sirius. Deixe de bobeiras. Você nem é casado. E eu soube que você adotou o Potter. Não dou nem um mês para aquele menino ser tirado de você.

– Ai que você se engana querida prima. Em breve vai existir mais uma Sra. Black.

– E quem vai ser a louca? – Perguntou ela debochando.

– Marlene McKinnon.

Narcisa soltou uma gostosa risada e olhou para Sirius ainda com um ar de deboche.

– Você se casar com a McKinnon? Essa é boa.

– Escuta Narcisa, eu vou me casar sim com Marlene e vou levar a minha filha comigo.

– Você nem sabia que ela existia até alguns dias atrás. Por que agora?

– Eu não sabia porque a tua irmã não me contou.

– Eu proponho um acordo.

– Não vou fazer acordos com você Narcisa. Vou levá-la e você não vai fazer nada – Se alterou Sirius levantando e batendo os punhos na mesa esquecendo-se de que não estavam só ele e Narcisa na sala.

– Não seja estúpido Sirius. Não iriam dar a guarda da criança a você. Nem saberia que ela existe se não fosse por essa palhaçada. Se não existir um acordo aqui você nunca a vera. É um acordo que vai lhe favorecer mais do que a mim.

– E qual seria esse acordo? – Perguntou ele contrariado sentando-se novamente.

– Se você se casar mesmo em um mês pode ficar com a guarda de Lyra, mas somente se você se casar no máximo em um mês e esse casamento durar por mais um mês. Se você conseguir isso ficara com a guarda dela e só estou pedindo que eu possa conviver com ela.

– Espera eu tenho que casar em um mês e o casamento tem que durar mais de um mês? Mas nesse meio tempo com quem que Lyra ficara?

– Com você, alias você é o pai dela, não é? – Falou com um sorriso sarcástico – Só quero vê-la alguns dias da semana. Temos um acordo?

– E se eu não conseguir?

– Vai ser ao contrario. Eu fico com ela e você pode vê-la alguns dias da semana. Então?

– Por que você quer tanto a criança?

– Você acha que Bellatrix tinha capacidade para cuidar de uma criança? No ultimo ano quem a crio foi eu. Não sei como o Ministério descobriu a existência de Lyra.

– Onde ela está?

– Com a Andrômeda.

– A Andrômeda sabia dela e não me falo?

– Ela descobriu. E não faz muito tempo.

– E... – Sirius começou mas Narcisa interrompeu.

– Chega de perguntas Sirius. Vai fazer o acordo ou não?

– Okay. Temos um acordo. Quando posso buscá-la?

– Hoje. Andrômeda vai nos encontrar às 16h em um restaurante trouxa.

**xxxXxxx**

Depois de assinar alguns papéis, Sirius, foi liberado pela Ministra e agora estava andando pelos corredores do Ministério do lado de Narcisa. Saíram do Ministério e começaram a andar pela Londres trouxa. Logo após saírem da sala onde haviam feito o acordo Narcisa apenas pediu que a seguisse e não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra.

– Como ela é? – Perguntou ele tentando puxar assunto.

– Idêntica a você, infelizmente. Tem um ano e dois meses.

– Qual é o dia do aniversario dela?

– 23 de agosto.

– O Lestrange sabe dela?

– Não. Ele foi viajar. Ficou 7 meses fora. Quando voltou, Bellatrix já tinha dado a luz. Três dias depois que Lyra nasceu ela foi embora só voltou recentemente, mas mesmo assim não quis saber da criança – Parou em frente a um prédio trouxa alto que tinha uma porta de madeira avermelhada com uma pequena recepção na frente. Narcisa entrou e parou de frente com o recepcionista trocou algumas palavras e logo o recepcionista nos mostrou uma mesa um pouco afastada, no fundo do restaurante. Sentaram e um garçom veio atendê-los, pediram uma água, e o garçom saiu. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo até Sirius começar novamente um interrogatório.

– Por que Bellatrix não contou sobre a criança?

– Você conhece a Bellatrix. Ela apenas não queria que você soubesse. Acho que ela tinha planos para essa criança.

– Planos? Para Lyra? O que uma criança de um ano poderia fazer?

– Não é o que ela poderia fazer Sirius. Você nunca parou para pensar que Lyra tem um dos sangues mais puros de toda a Europa se não for do mundo? Filha de dois bruxos poderosos e talentosos. Filha de dois Black. Você pode não ter pensado, mas Bellatrix pensou. Acho que foi por isso que não abortou a criança e nem matou. Acho que ela pensou que se você chegasse perto de Lyra ela poderia escolher ficar com você e você estragá-la.

Sirius logo ficou quieto apenas pensando. Logo avistou Andrômeda vindo em sua direção, ela carregava um pequeno embrulho rosa. Sirius sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-la. Andrômeda parou em frente a mesa e olhou para Sirius que ainda parecia sem reação.

– Se ele está assim agora, imagine se ele tivesse visto o parto – Comentou Andrômeda.

– Vamos Sirius, finja uma vez na vida que você é homem – Falou Narcisa.

Sirius pareceu acordar e mandou um olhar com raiva para Narcisa que deu uma pequena risada. Levantou-se e parou de frente a Andrômeda, que ainda estava de pé, passou os braços pelo pequeno embrulho rosa e puxou para si. Tirou parte da manta para baixo e pode vê-la. Era linda. Exatamente como Marlene falara, Cabelos cacheados como o seu, pele branca como a neve, só não conseguiu ver os olhos, Lyra dormia calmamente em seu colo.

– Os olhos dela são azuis, Sirius. Mais azuis do que o seu, na verdade. Ela fica um pouco agitada de noite e não pode comer chocolate que deixa a pele dela irritada, só que ela não pode tomar poções por ser muito pequena – Andrômeda começou, mas Sirius não prestava atenção – Sirius – Chamou ela – Sirius me responde. Você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Hã? O que? Disse alguma coisa? – Sirius disse parecendo acordar.

– Eu ainda não acredito que a Lyra vai morar com você – Falou Narcisa – Não acredito que convenceu a isso Andrômeda.

– Deixa ele Narcisa. Ele é o pai. Bom eu tenho que ir, Ninfadora não está muito bem – Falou Andrômeda se despedindo da irmã e dando um beijo do rosto de Sirius e um na testa de Lyra, que continuava dormindo, e saiu do restaurante.

– Eu também vou indo, Sirius. Preciso voltar para casa. Tchau. Cuide bem dela e não esqueça nosso acordo.

Narcisa também foi embora e Sirius ficou algum tempo no restaurante com Lyra. Levantou-se deixou algumas notas trouxa na mesa e saiu do restaurante indo direto para o caldeirão furado e de lá indo para casa dos Weasley via pó de flu. Viu-se em uma sala pequena com vários moveis e duas crianças pequenas, ambas ruivas, sentadas no chão brincando.

– Oi – Disse ele – A Marlene esta aqui? – Perguntou ele, as crianças apenas fizeram que sim – Vocês podem chamá-la?

– LENE – Chamaram juntas as crianças.

Marlene apareceu em uma porta e sorriu ao ver Sirius com Lyra parados em frente a lareira.

– Sirius! – Ela andou até ele – Então... Como foi lá? E por que você demorou tanto? Pensei que você só iria assinar alguns papéis.

– Narcisa estava lá. Mas agora esta tudo bem.

Marlene olhou para o embrulho no colo de Sirius e sorriu mais ainda.

– E essa deve ser a Lyra. Não tem nem como negar que ela é sua filha, Sirius. Ela é linda! Deixe-me pegar-la – Pediu ela, erguendo os braços, Sirius passou Lyra para Marlene e nessa hora uma mulher ruiva apareceu carregando menino de cabelo ruivo que Sirius imaginou que teria a idade de Harry e Lyra.

– Lene você– Molly parou de falar quando viu Sirius – Ah Sirius, Marlene me contou sobre Lyra. Deixe-me vê-la – Falou ela entregando a criança ruiva que carregava a Sirius – Ah como ela é linda. Falando nisso Lene, você colocou Harry lá em cima?

– Sim, ele estava muito cansando. Cadê o Fred e Jorge?

– Está com Arthur lá fora.

– Vou ir me despedir deles. Já vamos pra casa.

– Espera um pouco. Fiz um bolo para comermos. Só mais um pouco – Falou Molly. Marlene olhou para Sirius que suspirou.

– Tudo bem.

– Ótimo, vem vamos colocar Lyra lá em cima – Marlene e Molly subiram e Sirius ficou com os três meninos na sala.

– Então qual é o nome de vocês? – Perguntou Sirius para os meninos sentados no chão.

– O meu nome é Gui esse é o Carlinhos e esse no seu colo é o Rony. E o seu? – Falou o menino que aparentava ser o mais velho.

– Sirius. Sirius Black. Quantos anos você tem?

– Eu tenho 10 – Respondeu Gui.

– E eu tenho 8 – Falou Carlinhos – E o Ron tem 1 como o Harry.

Nessa hora Molly e Marlene apareceram. Comeram bolo que Molly fez e Sirius conheceu Arthur Weasley, pai de Gui, Carlinhos e Rony, também conheceu Percy de 3 anos e os gêmeos Fred e Gorge de 2 anos. Após comerem ele e Marlene pegaram Harry e Lyra que estavam dormindo em um dos quartos das crianças e voltaram para casa.

Chegaram em casa colocaram Harry em seu quarto e seguiram com Lyra para o quarto que Sirius e Marlene montaram. Sirius abriu a porta e Marlene entrou com Lyra para trocar a roupa já que a criança já tinha acordado. O quarto era lilás, por insistência de Lene, pois Sirius queria vermelho e dourado como o de Harry, o quarto era como o de Harry com diferencia que os moveis era branco e os detalhes lilás.

– 'Ta gostando da paternidade Sirius?

– Ainda mal começou, mas ela é linda e você tinha razão não da pra negar que ela é minha filha. Só tem uma coisinha mínima.

– Como assim "coisinha mínima"?

– Nós temos que conversar Lene, eu acho que fiz uma besteira e você não vai concordar – Sirius pegou Lyra e colocou em um tapete com alguns brinquedos e puxou a mão da Lene a levando para a sala e sentando com ela em um sofá.

– E então? Pra que todo esse mistério? O que pode ser tão ruim assim que eu não vá concordar?

– Sabe lá no ministério estava a Narcisa, e ela estava querendo a guarda da Lyra e como eu não a cedi ela propôs um acordo. Eu tinha que me casar em um mês e ficar pelo manos um mês casado eu ganho a guarda de Lyra e ela quer algumas visitas, o que eu não me importo.

– E isso seria ruim por quê? – Perguntou ela.

– Porque eu aceitei – Falou ele um pouco incerto – E pensei, se não tinha uma mulher linda e maravilhosa que fizesse isso por mim e por Lyra.

– O que? Sirius você não devia ter concordado com isso. Você é o pai dela. Eles não iriam tirá-la de você.

– Claro que iam. Eu não a conhecia até aquela carta chegar Marlene, fora que eu não sou casado nem nada. Narcisa ganharia fácil a guarda da Lyra.

– E o que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou ela.

– Pra falar a verdade não sei – Ele soltou um suspiro e olhou nos olhos de Marlene.

– Sim – Falou Marlene do nada.

– O que?

– Eu aceito me casar com você, Sirius.

– Serio? Você faria isso? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

– Claro.

Sirius levantou do sofá e puxou Marlene junto para um beijo. Pararam de se beijar ofegantes e logo começaram outro. Sirius passou os braços pela perna de Marlene levantando-a e indo em direção ao seu quarto. Sirius colocou Marlene na cama e começou a beijá-la mais profundamente.

– Sirius a Lyra está no quarto – Marlene disse quando Sirius passou a beijar seu pescoço.

– Não tem problema – Respondeu ele entre um beijo e outro.

– Ela é criança – Marlene continuou argumentando.

– Ela tem um ano.

– Por isso mesmo. Não estamos sozinhos e... – Foi interrompida por um choro de criança vindo do quarto ao lado – Viu? Vem comigo – Falou Marlene puxando Sirius pela mão e indo para o quarto de Harry que era de onde o choro vinha. Encontraram Harry escorado na grade do berço – Acho que tem alguém com fome aqui.

– Bom... A Amanda não esta aqui agora. E eu não sei fazer muita coisa – Falou Sirius um pouco incerto.

– Ótimo! – Exclamou Marlene pegando Harry do berço e colocando no colo de Sirius – Eu vou cozinhar pra gente hoje. Cadê a Lyra?

– No quarto dela – Sirius respondeu. Marlene foi até o quarto de Lyra e voltou com a mesma no colo segurando um brinquedo com as mãozinhas. Marlene foi, com Lyra ainda em seu colo, para cozinha e Sirius a seguiu. Colocaram Harry e Lyra em dois cadeirões um do lado do outro e Marlene foi até os armários ver o que tinha neles – O que você pretende fazer Lene?

– Um prato trouxa que eu aprendi chamado "lasanha" – Respondeu Marlene ainda procurando alguns ingredientes para a lasanha – Vem Sirius me ajudar a procurar, eu preciso de...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akiie mais um cap...<strong>_

_**Geente eu não sei mto dessas coisas de lei por isso q fico meio sem pé nem cabeça... Tem umas coisas q eu queria falar...**_

_**Primeiro: Como eu já disse fico meio sem pé nem cabeça por eu não saber mtoo dessas coisas de lei nem nada assim... E como eu sou meio sem noção fiz assim mesmo...**_

_**Segundo: Não se leva crianças por rede de flu mas eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor pra o Sirius levar a Lyra...**_

_**Terceiro: Lyra é o nome de uma constelação e Alya de uma estrela...**_

_**Quarto: Todo mundo fala q a Narcisa e a Bellatrix odeiam a Andrômeda, mas eu acho q como elas são irmãs não se odeiam, só não gostam da atitude uma das outras...(Tipo eu e minhas irmãs (Luana e Luciana) elas são gemias e vivem me irritando mas eu não conseguiria parar de falar com elas pelo simples fato de elas serem minhas irmãs)**_

_**Bom eu acho q é só... Perguntas mandem Reviews q eu respondo no próximo cap...**_

_**Bjão**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	5. Capitulo 4

Depois de quase uma hora Sirius e Marlene conseguiram, finalmente, terminar a lasanha. Arrumaram a mesa fizeram a janta de Harry e Lyra e jantaram.

Depois de acabarem de jantar Marlene e Sirius arrumaram Harry e Lyra, respectivamente para dormir e foram para seu quartos. Marlene entrou em seu quarto tirou os sapatos o jogou em algum canto e foi em direção ao banheiro, despiu-se entrou na banheira e ficou algum tempo ali, quando saiu da banheira enrolou uma toalha em seu corpo e foi pega de surpresa quando sentiu dois braços fortes a segurando pela cintura.

– Agora nada nos impede – Falou Sirius no ouvido dela. Começando o que havia parado a alguns instantes.

**xxxXxxx**

Sirius abriu os lhos devagar sentindo um leve peso em seu peito, olhou para os lados e percebeu que não estava em seu quarto levantou um pouco a cabeça e percebeu que Marlene dormia calmamente em seu peito. Ficou observando-a por um tempo até ouvir um choro fraco vindo do outro quarto. Marlene se remexeu inquieta e abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta.

–Bom dia, Lene – Falou Sirius. Marlene sorriu e se espreguiçou.

– Bom dia – Então se levantou e vestiu um roupão de ceda. Saiu do quarto e Sirius pode ouvir instantes depois o choro cessar e quando ia se levantar Marlene apareceu com Lyra no colo – Olha quem veio te ver – Falou ela sorrindo. Colocou Lyra na cama em frente a Sirius e sentou do lado deixando Lyra no meio deles.

– Imagina como vai ser quando eles forem para Hogwarts. Lyra vai me dar muito trabalho. Ainda bem que vai ter o Harry para protegê-la – Falou ele sorrindo para a filha.

– Até parece que alguém vai conseguir segurar sua filha Sirius.

– Eu vou – Marlene balançou a cabeça e levantou da cama.

– Eu vou ver se o Harry já acordou – Falou e saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois voltou com Harry no colo.

– Que tal você levantar para nós tomarmos café? Eu já vou me arrumar. Quando vai terminar essas suas "férias"?

– Depois que acabar os julgamentos. Por quê? Quer se livrar de mim? – Perguntou ele levantando da cama com Lyra.

– Não só queria saber. Sabe, eu vou voltar a trabalhar na segunda.

– Ah sim. Você tinha me falado. Quando eu voltar a trabalhar teremos que procurar alguém pra ficar com eles.

– Depois nós conversamos sobre isso.

– Certo – Falou ele.

Depois de se arrumarem e arrumarem as crianças foram tomar café.

– Sabe Lene, este um dia muito lindo para ser desperdiçando – disse Sirius já sentado na mesa tomando café-da-manhã.

– O que você quer fazer?

– Eu quero ir a um parque trouxa que tem em Londres.

– Ótimo. Estava mesmo querendo sair de casa.

Depois do café saíram de casa com Harry e Lyra e passaram o resto da manhã e o fim de tarde, depois de almoçarem em um restaurante trouxa, em um parque e só voltaram para casa quando já estava anoitecendo.

**xxxXxxx**

– Ótimo Lyra já dormiu – Falou Marlene entrando no quarto de Sirius depois de ter colocado Harry e Lyra para dormir – Sua filha é teimosa como você, Sirius – Sirius riu do comentário e levantou-se da cama onde estava sentado e puxou Marlene pela cintura a trazendo para si.

– Que bom que ela já dormiu. Agora você é inteiramente minha – Falou ele.

– Eu posso me acostumar rapidamente com isso.

Então Sirius percebeu que, depois de muito tempo sua vida estava começando a melhorar, agora tinha uma família, filhos, uma mulher que amava. Estava completo.

– Eu te amo Lene – Falou ele pegando Marlene de surpresa, esta apenar sorriu.

– Eu também te amo Sirius.

_**xxxXxxx**_

_**Cap adiantado pq eu já terminei o epílogo e pq esse akiie é curtinho**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Bjão**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	6. Epilongo

_**4 anos depois...**_

_**24/12/1986**_

Sirius e Marlene se casaram 3 semanas depois do acordo de Sirius com Narcisa. Os 4 anos de casados estavam ótimos. Após o acordo, Sirius resolveu que precisavam de uma casa maior, se mudaram então para uma linda casa branca em uma pequena cidade chamada Great Lyalver. Marlene cuidava de Harry e Lyra como se fosse seus filhos. Narcisa e Andrômeda participavam da vida de Lyra em tempo integral. Todos faziam questão de Lyra saber sobre sua mãe, mesmo que não entendesse muito por ter apenas 5 anos. Sirius colocara varias fotos de Tiago e Lilian pela casa e pelo quarto de Harry sempre falando todas as lembranças boas que tinha dos amigos. Agora que já estava crescido Harry já sabia sobre seus pais e sempre pedia para que Sirius e Marlene contassem histórias sobre eles.

_**...**_

Sirius e Marlene dormiam tranquilamente em seu quarto quando ouviram um baque surdo com algumas reclamações e em seguida a porta do quarto ser aberta e fechada e sons de passos no chão.

– Acordou– Sussurrou Marlene.

– Fique quieta, quem sabe ela não vai embora – Sussurrou Sirius de volta.

– Papai – Chamou uma voz do lado de Sirius – Vamos papai eu sei que o você está acordado.

– O que foi Lyra? – Perguntou Sirius desistindo de fingir estar dormindo, levantar-se e puxar Lyra em cima da cama.

– Ninguém quer acordar. E nós temos que tomar o café da manhã para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Quero comprar o presente da tia NArcisa e da tia Andrômeda – Falou ela com uma voz manhosa. Lyra havia crescido um pouco estava com os cabelos cacheados preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, seus olhos azuis brilhantes ainda apresentavam sinais de que estava com sono, ainda usava os pijamas de frio lilás com algumas borboletas brancas calçada com pantufas de cachorro negro igual ao cachorro de pelúcia que carregava em seus braços.

– Está muito cedo Lyra, vai dormir mais um pouco que daqui a pouco eu vou te chamar.

– Não papai. Lene disse para acordarmos cedo para sairmos cedo.

– Ótimo – Disse Sirius se levantando da cama e pegando a mão de Lyra e indo em direção a cozinha. Marlene apareceu alguns minutos depois com um roupão de ceda ainda sonolenta.

– Lyra, por que você acordou cedo? Falei que te chamaria para tomarmos café e irmos para o Beco Diagonal – Falou ela se dirigindo a Lyra.

– Estava ficando tarde e você não vinha me acordar então resolvi levantar. Eu até fui chamar o Harry, mas ele não quer levantar, Lene.

– Vamos ir chamá-lo de novo? – Chamou Marlene erguendo a mão para Lyra, esta apenas aceitou e foram em direção ao quarto de Harry. Abriram a porta devagar. Depois de muita insistência da parte de Marlene, Sirius mudou a cor do quarto do afilhado passando do rubro-dourado da Grifinória pra azul com alguns desenhos de quadribol, fora a decoração o berço foi retirado para ganhar uma ampla cama uma escrivaninha, que era usada principalmente para fazer desenhos já que Harry não escrevia muito, e algumas novas estantes.

Marlene e Lyra andaram em silencio até a cama de Harry e o balançou um pouco.

– Harry acorda – Chamou Marlene.

– Hum... – Resmungou Harry.

– Nós vamos sair hoje Harry e iremos para casa dos Weasley visitar o Ron de noite – Continuou chamando. Um pouco relutante Harry levantou e sentou-se na cama.

– Vamos Harry. Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal hoje – Falou Lyra – Levante-se logo para tomarmos café – Depois de falar isso sai do quarto sem esperar resposta, Marlene e Harry apenas se entreolharam e riram.

– Eu separei sua roupa ontem querido. Está no banheiro – Falou Marlene dando um beijo na bochecha de Harry e saindo do quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos estavam os 4 sentados a mesa tomando café da manhã. Harry e Lyra falavam sem parar do passeio ao Beco Diagonal.

– Papai quando chegarmos ao Beco Diagonal vamos à sorveteria? – Pediu Lyra. Marlene riu e olhou para Sirius que tentava achar uma resposta que não deixasse sua princesinha triste.

– Está frio para tomar sorvete Lyra – Respondeu ele e ao ver a cara da menina completou: – Mas nós podemos comprar bastante chocolate – Lyra abriu um sorriso e voltou a sua conversa com Harry.

– Já acabaram? – Perguntou Marlene depois de alguns minutos.

– Sim – Responderam Harry e Lyra ao mesmo tempo.

– Ótimo. Vão escovar os dentes e pegar suas capas – Os dois se levantaram da mesa e foram fazer o que Marlene havia mandado. Esta apenas suspirou e olhou para Sirius.

– O que foi Lene? – Perguntou ele quando ela começou a tirar a mesa do café.

– Nada. Por que teria alguma coisa?

– Essa seu suspiro – Respondeu ele passando os braços pela cintura de Marlene. Antes que Marlene pudesse falar alguma coisa Harry apareceu correndo e Lyra vinha logo atrás.

– Eu ganhei Lyra – Falou Harry levantando a mão.

– Isso foi trapaça não vale.

– Claro que vale. E não foi trapaça.

– Foi trapaça.

– Não Foi.

–Foi sim.

– Não foi não. Aprende a perder Lyra.

– Você trapaceou.

– Papai/Tio Sirius – Chamaram os dois juntos.

– Deu empate.

– Não, não foi empate eu ganhei.

– Vamos fazer assim – Falou Marlene – Quem ficar quieto até nós chegarmos ao Beco Diagonal ganha. Mas não pode falar.

– Ta bom – Falaram os dois juntos.

Depois de pegar suas capas foram todos para o Caldeirão Furado de carro e entraram no Beco Diagonal. Compraram diversos presentes para diversas pessoas e vários doces e chocolates para Lyra e Harry. Depois foram para casa, almoçaram e passaram o resto da tarde arrumando os presentes que haviam comprado no Beco Diagonal.

– Ótimo – Falou Marlene depois de fechar o ultimo presente – Que tal vocês irem tomar banho? Já esta ficando tarde.

– Lene eu vou sair rapidinho. Já volto – Falou Sirius levantando do sofá que estava com Lyra e Harry lendo um livro.

– Aonde você vai? – Perguntou ela.

– Vou sair. Já volto – Respondeu ele dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Marlene abrindo a porta e saindo. Marlene deu um suspiro, olhou alguns instantes para a porta por onde Sirius havia saído e olhou para Lyra e Harry que tinha o olhar curioso.

– Vem Lyra e Harry – Chamou ela – Vamos tomar banho.

Marlene arrumou-se e arrumou Lyra e Harry **(N/A: Pausa rápida... Lyra está com um vestido lilás (Eu adoro roxo) meia-calça branca e sapatilha preta (Q coisinha fofa) e o Harry com uma calça jeans escura uma camisa azul marinho e all star (adoroo crianças com all star... acho mtoo fofo) e a Lene estava com vestido vermelho até a altura dos joelhos, meia-calça preta e um sapato boneca de salto fino tbm preto)**

– Cadê o Sirius, Lene? – Perguntou Harry.

– Ele saiu, mas daqui a pouco esta de volta – Respondeu ela.

**xxxXxxx**

Depois de algum tempo Sirius chegou, sem falar de nada onde foi, e foi se arrumar **(N/A: camisa social azul dobrada até os cotovelos com os primeiros botões abertos, calça jeans escura e sapato social) **Quando já era quase 21h eles foram para casa dos Weasley. Sirius e Marlene ficaram na sala conversando com Molly, Arthur e seus três filhos mais velhos; Gui, de 14 anos, Carlinhos de 12 anos e Percy de 7 anos, e Lyra e Harry ficaram brincando com Rony, Gina, Fred e Jorge.

Quando o relógio bateu 00h00min trocaram presentes; Sirius e Marlene deram um porta retrato com toda a família Weasley para Molly e Arthur; um livro dos bruxos mais famosos e poderosos do mundo mágico para Gui; para Carlinhos um livro de Criaturas mágicas; para Percy um exemplar de Hogwarts, Uma historia (apesar de muito novo este ja lia bastante) ; um kit de pegadinhas mágicas para Fred e Jorge (que ja aprontavam desde muito pequenos), sob os protestos de Molly e Marlene; uma camisa do Chudley Cannons para Rony; e para Gina uma boneca de pano com seu rosto.

Quando ja era mais de 2h Sirius, Marlene foram para casa colocaram Lyra e Harry, que ja estavam dormindo, na cama e foram para seu quarto.

– Adoro natal, sabia? – Falou Sirius sentando no pé da cama.

Marlene não respondeu. Ela tirou os sapatos e entrou no banheiro.

– O que foi Lene? Ficou quieta a noite toda – Sirius se levantou e foi até o batente da porta do banheiro – Lene?

– O que foi Sirius? – Falou ela com a voz mais rouca do que de costume.

– O que você tem? – Perguntou ele.

– Nada.

– Certo.

Sirius voltou para o quarto, foi até o guarda-roupa e tirou de lá uma caixinha de veludo preto em formato de retângulo e voltou a sentar na cama. Marlene saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa, mas Sirius parou na sua frente.

– Sabe que ainda falta o meu presente pra você? – Falou Sirius puxando a mão de Marlene e fazendo-a sentar na poltrona e estendendo a caixinha de veludo preto.

– O que é? – Perguntou ela.

– Abra – Responde ele colocando a caixinha na mão de Lene, esta pegou a caixinha e abriu. Dentro havia uma delicada corrente de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de coração que estava aberto com duas fotos, a primeira era ela e Sirius e a outra era uma dos dois com Harry e Lyra.

– É lindo Sirius – Falou ela dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Sirius, ela pegou a corrente e entregou para Sirius e em seguida virou de costas afastando o cabelo. Sirius pegou a corrente e colocou em Marlene. Ela virou para ele de novo e sorriu – Foi isso que você fez hoje, não foi? – ele fez que sim – Sabe também tenho um presente pra você.

– Ah é?

– Não é bem um presente, é mais uma surpresa.

– Uma surpresa?

– Sim. Sabe você sempre disse que queria encher a casa de crianças – Ela sorriu e passou a mão na barriga – Eu estou grávida Sirius.

Sirius parou de respirar um minuto e olho para Marlene.

– Serio? Grávida? Quanto tempo? E como eu não percebi?

– Calma Sirius. Sim é serio eu estou grávida – Falou Marlene dando risada – de dois meses. E você não percebeu porque é muito desligado.

– Um filho. Já penso Lene? Um filho menino. O que será que as crianças vão pensa?

Marlene levantou da poltrona que estava sentada e foi se vestir, mas foi parada mais uma vez pela mão de Sirius.

– Nós ainda temos que comemorar Lene. Não precisa colocar uma roupa se você já sabe que vai tira-la logo – Falou ele com um sorriso maroto puxando Marlene para um beijo.

_**xxxXxxx**_

_**Bom gente é isso... Nossa fic acaba aki... Mas vamos ter varias outras... **_

_**Previa da proxima fic...**_

* * *

><p>– <em>CHEGOU – Fez-se ouvir um grito em uma das enormes casas na Rua Walcastter nº 5 <em>_**(N/A: Acabei de inventar)**__ Uma menina de longos cabelos negros cacheados com lindos olhos azuis brilhantes corria por pelo corredor principal da casa com dois envelopes na mão. Ela parou em frente a uma porta abri-a de vagar e entrou._

_O quarto era azul com alguns pôster e desenhos de jogadores e jogos de quadribol, uma escrivaninha de carvalho clara com varias penas, tinteiros e lápis em cima, um grada-roupa grande da mesma cor da escrivaninha, uma poltrona azul clara e uma cama grande da mesma cor dos outros moveis com dois criados mudo dos dois lados da cama; uma estava um abajur com um porta retrato de uma mulher ruiva e um homem moreno; na outra dois porta retratos um havia um menino e uma menina e na outra esses mesmos meninos com um homem e uma mulher com um pequeno embrulho no colo;_

_A menina caminhou até a cama, que tinha um menino deitado, o mesmo da foto, e começou a sacudi-lo._

– _Vamos Harry, acorde. Chegou nossas cartas de Hogwarts – Na mesma hora o menino abriu os olhos e pulando da cama._

– _Sério Lyra?_

– _Sim, sim. E a Lene esta chamando para tomarmos café._

_Os dois saíram do quarto passaram pelo corredor que Lyra estivera a pouco e desceram por uma grande escada e foram em direção a cozinha._

– _Bom dia, papai, Lene e Leo – Falou Lyra sentando-se em uma cadeira a mesa._

– _Bom dia – Falou Harry._

– _Me deixa eu ver sua carta Lyra – Pediu um menino pequeno de olhos azuis e os cabelos negros._

– _Quando chegar a sua você vê Leo – Respondeu Lyra sem olhar para o irmão._

– _Lyra deixa de ser chata – Falou Harry se sentando de frente para Marlene – Aqui Leo, vê a minha. É a mesma coisa – Falou entregando a carta para Leo._

– _Nós vamos visitar os Weasley hoje? – Perguntou Lyra._

– _Sim – Respondeu Marlene – Terminem de tomar café e se arrumem – Se virou para Lyra – E, por favor, se controle, da ultima vez que você soltou magia involuntária deixou a casa quase uma hora flutuando._

_Sirius, Harry e Leo deram risada e Lyra deu de ombros._

– _Não é como se eu quisesse que isso aconteça._

_**...**_

– _Já acabaram? – perguntou Marlene. Todos fizeram que sim e, com um toque de varia, Marlene limpou a mesa – Ótimo. Vão todos se arrumaram para sairmos._

_Depois de se arrumarem foram para a Toca._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quem gostou? Espero que todo mundo, Aki foi só uma previa pra vocês verem como vai ser mais ou menos, talvez eu ainda mude...<strong>_

_**E quqro agradesser a Mel Cullen Malfoy por ler e acompanhar minha fic... Vlw fofa mtoos beijos pra voc e continue aomponhando que ainda tem mtoo mais**_

_**Bjão**_

_**Até a Proxima**_

_**Vai vir mais cap no dia 1 de maio com o nome da continuação e o site**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	7. Proxima Fic

_**Como prometido aki estou eu com o site da continuação dessa fic...**_

_**h t t p : / / ww w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 9 5 5 7 5 8 / 1 /**_

_**E**__**spero que gostem**_

_**E obrigado a...**_

_**Mel Cullen Malfoy por estar lendo a fic.. é bom saber que você gostou, vlw por ler a continuação...**_

_**BiaZinha e Vooc ja pode ler a continuação agr flor...**_

_**L. Potter Cullen Pode ter certeza que dessa vez eles não são brigar por tudo...**_

**Vlw dnv **

**Bjitos...**

**Até a proxima...**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


End file.
